The intent of present request is desiged to provide for the expansion a prgram of several years standing which has enjoyed documentable success. The focus of the program is to add rehabilitatees to the process whereby they can avail themselves of the opportunities available in expanding tribal enterprises, local industry and training and educational opportunities. Once sobriety is attained, skills acquired, work habits established, family and community status regained etc. the program strives for a program of consistent follow-up activities to assist the new rehabilitatee to cope with the various systems and sub-systems of society and enlist his aid in assistance of those persons still struggling with the problem. The program is moving into areas where limited success has been experienced e.g. creative approaches to such problems as the female alcoholic who attains less community attention than her male counterpart, outreach to the alcoholic who has not bidfor help but considers him or herself as hopeless. The program is moving toward a strong innovative approach to the one half of the reservation population that is age seventeen or under to engender cognizance of the problem through a variety of means, e.g. education and demonstration. It is further intended to offer the reservation youth alternatives to negative behavior education, recreation and other available vehicles. Additional demonstration to offset the unfortunate school format which tends to negate them as a group as well as their proud cultural heritage is indicated. Local programs can and will provide youth with the proud identity they deserve as members of a cultural with a history worthy of pride. The youth component dovetails well with other preventive activities of the program.